Someone Like You
by Alex LC
Summary: 4 years after Mary-Lynnette sent away Ash and today, on their anniversary is finally time to talk. Based on the song "Someone like you" by Adele.


_Hey everyone. _

_So this story was made by me and the amazing Sweet Night, so we hope you life it ;)_

_And Happy Anniversary for those who know what I'm talking about ;)_

_Don't forget to review in the end!_

_- Alex and Sweet Night._

_Disclaimer: We do not own the Night World or the song "Someone like you" by Adele. _

* * *

><p>Ash looked out the window. Today was one of those days where nothing could call his attention, nothing; not even the girl next to him. The tall blond vampire smiled at him taking his hand, but he didn't want her touch, not today.<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary Lynnette looked up the sky. The stars were just perfect; the dark blue sky was shining calling for attention and dreamers, but today, it was just not for her. A silent tear fell down her face reminding her that pain inside her.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you alright love?" The blond vampire asked him. He smiled and waved his hand for her to let go of the subject. "What's the matter?" she asked again sitting in his lap. He looked away annoyed and stood up moving the girl next to him. "I don't want to talk about it"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary-Lynnette looked away and hugged herself tightly trying to ignore all those memory trying to crash her. She closed her eyes and cried softly. Every year it was the same for her. Every year she had to remember what happened after that day. Today was their anniversary; four years ago Mary-Lynnette had sent away the love of her life, her soulmate away because she had been too scared to feel.

Ash had left heart broken, but Mary-Lynnette had tried her best to be strong. After a year or so, some news reached her and she found out that he had finally settled down. He had found a girl, and to make things worst… he was married now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash closed his eyes letting the cold night calm him down. His life was good, he couldn't deny that. It had been three years now since that day. His wife was a great woman; all his dreams had come true. He had a family, a wife, friends, and he felt happy. But deep inside, he knew there was still a thorn in his heart, a thorn that reminded him that his could have been perfect.

A ringing noise broke his memories and brought him back to reality. He quickly shook his head and answered his phone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mary-Lynnette shook her head cleaning those thick tears from her cheeks. Her heart ache more than ever tonight, even breath hurt. She looked up and closed her eyes imagining _him_ next to her, his big warms hands on hers, his special eyes staring at her or that playful smile that would stop her heart. She pictured him lying next to her, his hand caressing her cheek tenderly and slowly enjoying the feeling of the soulmate connection, those big eyes changing from green to deep dark blue like the night; she could see him there next to her taking care of her. She smiled and he smiled back, slowly he leaned forwards and whispered something she couldn't understand, she shook her head and he tried again but none a sound came out from his lips; she opened her eyes, but as soon as she opened them he disappeared taking with him her hopes, her heart, her happiness... Tears came back to her eyes, she had forgotten his voice! She shook her head, if she could just listen to his voice one more time! Without thinking, she took out her phone and dialed his number,-"_Just__one__more__time__"_ - she whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash looked at the ID and shook his head, he had no idea who it was but asked again -"_Hello?__Someone__there?__" _ - A small gasp came from the other side of the line and something inside him pulled. He closed his eyes and suddenly he knew "_Mary-Lynnette?__" _He whispered softly. He could hear someone subbing quietly; he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

-"Ash?"- A soft voice said. He carefully lied back and took a deep breath -_"__Mary-Lynnette_"- He confirmed quietly.

-"_Hey_" - She said quietly. He could feel his heart trying to come out of his chest with every word she said

-"Hey"- He answered back quietly –"It's been a long time"-

She sighed heavily –"A really long time"- Her voice sounded so dead but she ignored it.

-"Indeed"- he agreed with the same dead tone. A short silence came after that where both of them wondered about each other

–"How have you been?"- Ash asked softly.

-"Good, I guess. You?"- Mary-Lynnette asked quietly –"I've heard a few things about you"-

He laughed softly; of course she had heard some things about him. He had been for a long time fighting and working for Circle Daybreak against the Night World. He hadn't talked to anyone about it, not even his wife. –"What have you heard?"- He heard her taking a deep breath.

-"I heard that you're settled down"- she said quietly with her heart breaking with every second. Something inside him broke and surprised him, he didn't know she had heard this kind of things –"That you found a girl and you're married now"-

She lied down against the grass and let the wind brush her face, she could hear his breath on the phone but he was quiet. She knew she had surprised him with what she had just said and quietly in her mind she added "_I__heard__that__your__dreams__came__true,__I__guess__she__gave__you__things__I__didn__'__t__give__you__"_

-"Mary-Lynnette..."- He said with pain. She covered her mouth quickly to stop the sobs coming from her. –"Mary-Lynnette..."- He said again. She laughed humorless.

-"My old friend! Why are you so shy?"- She said feeling suddenly angry –"It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie"-

He tried to speak once again –"Mary-Lynnette..."- But she felt angry, she was in so much sorrow and now that she had started, she was not going to stop after all these years. No. He was going to listen to her; she was finally going to talk.

-"Why didn't you tell me Ash?"- She said –"Where you scared or I just didn't deserve it?"-

He took a deep breath and answered her.

-"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away Mary-Lynnette"- He said suddenly angrily –"I couldn't fight it; I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over!"-

Mary-Lynnette tried to look for her voice astonished –"What are you talking about Ash?"- He laughed humorless.

-"I came back for you Mary-Lynnette"- he said after a while. She gasped quietly covering her mouth to control the sobs coming from her –"I did a year after you sent me away... But you were okay; I thought you were so happy I didn't want to push you to anything. That day I just hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd reminded that for me it isn't over..."- She closed her eyes and cried unable to control the sobs invading her.

He could hear her crying and a small knot started forming on his throat too. He swallowed and pressed his eyes firmly controlling himself. The last time he had cried it had been exactly a year ago on this exact date.

-"It isn't?"- She suddenly said. He coughed trying to fix his voice. –"I'm sorry?"- He asked quietly.

-"You said isn't Ash, what is that supposed to mean?"- She asked quietly. He gulped softly.

-"You heard me"- he answered her. She didn't answered and a small silence invaded them.

-"You are married Ash"- She said after a while. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

-"I am so sorry"- he said –"I wanted the best for you, and that was without me Mary-Lynnette. I wish nothing but the best for you, always have always will..."-

She felt her anger coming back slowly, but in that anger, pain and sorrow could also be found –"Never mind then!"- She said raising her voice –"I'll find someone like you"-

-"Mary-Lynnette..."- he said softly.

-"I wish nothing but the best for you too!"- she said unable to stop herself, all the pain she had been keeping inside her for all these years was taking over her right now, and she couldn't stop it again –"You know how the time flies! Only yesterday was the time of our lives"-

-"Mary-Lynnette, please..."- he tried again. She didn't let him. She couldn't. The pain was too much to handle right now. Instead she cried, she cried for all those years she had forbid herself to do so.

-"Just... don't forget me Ash"- she said still crying –"I beg, I remember you said 'Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"-

Ash couldn't speak anymore. Silent tears were falling down his eyes with such intensity that he wondered if they would ever stop falling. He was controlling his sobs, but his heart was breaking all over again. He felt exactly like he had felt that day when he let her go away from him. That day that had been torturing him all this time, eating him, destroying him, and killing him slowly. Her sobs were unstoppable, and only added more pain in him. He wanted to kill whoever had made her this miserable, but he knew that person was himself.

-"Nothing compares Ash, no worries or cares"- she said quietly controlling her voice for a last time –"Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made... Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"-

He sighed deeply but couldn't say anything.

-"Just remember Ash... 'Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead..."- she said before hanging up.

* * *

><p><em>So... what you think? <em>

_Reviews are more than welcome ;)_

_Thanks!_

_- Sweet Night and Alex... _


End file.
